A Twist In Fate
by whiteoak13
Summary: Sally Benson and her roomie Clara are two women who are content with their normal lives. But sometimes fate has other plans. Suddenly they're dropped into the Avengers' universe and quickly realize that there's more to it than what is captured on film. This is based Post Avengers and is my first fanfic. I rated it M for future content. I hope you enjoy! And plz review!
1. The Plumet

If there was one thing Sally Benson hated it was math. It didn't have to be a particular type of math. No, Sal wasn't that picky; she just hated math in general. And yet three years after high school, after she had sworn to never touch that satanic numbering system again, doin two full pages of calculus work. Oh someone kill her!

Sal let her head fall on to her kitchen table with a THWACK. A low groan seeped out between her lips. What time was it? She must have been here for hours. She tilted her head sideways just enough to peak at the clock just above the kitchen door way. Six thirty two. Well, shitake mushrooms, it's only been twenty minutes. The only thing Sal could do was bang her head against the table in defeat.

"Well that's not healthy." Sal looked over to see her roomie Clara leaning in the doorway arms folded and an amused smirk.

"Math isn't either." Sal retorted, picking herself up from the table. "So you're home late."

Clara's smirk spread into a shit eating grin, "That's because I got these…"

She unfolded her arms and flashed two tickets at Sal.

"What?" Sal sat erect and confused.

"I got tickets to Thor the Dark World premiere!" Clara squealed.

Sal's jaw dropped, "Are you serious?!"

"Like a million bucks!"

Both girls squealed giddily before Clara broke out into her happy dance. She pranced around in a circle shaking her hips like a bad Elvis Presley impersonator. Sal laughed before jumping in on the craziness and pulling out her own retro moves. They danced into the living room and collapsed on the sofa giggling and laughing like high school teeny bobbers.

"So when do we leave?" Sal asked after she caught her breath.

Clara pushed herself upright trying to regain herself, "Tomorrow at eight o'clock for London."

Sal gave a shaky laugh, "W-what?"

Okay, so there was one thing that topped math on her 'never going to do if I can help it' list and that was flying. There was so much that could go wrong. They could have forgotten to gas up the plane and then the next thing you know your nose diving into the pacific with your stomach in your throat. There was absolutely no way in hades that she was going to get on a plane _voluntarily_.

"Oh come on chicken butt, you can't back out on me now." Clara whined as she puckered her bottom lip. It was classic; it was her go to move on unsuspecting pricks to get what she wanted. No man could resist a blond haired blue eyed southern girl. Sal on the other hand just rolled her eyes and gave a snort.

"You couldn't make me even if Tom Hiddelston was hog tide in my bedroom suit."

Fourteen and half hours later and near fight with a security guard Sal sat 150,000 thousand feet or more in the air. All the color had long since drained from her face and it wasn't until her third mini bottle of scotch that her stomach decided to go back into her mid-section. She dug her nails into the upholstery turning her knuckles white; her body was so wound up she thought that if she relaxed even a degree she might unravel.

"Sal," Clara tried to pry her fingers from the arm chair. Sal gave a whimper before clasping hold of Clara's hand with a vise grip.

"Sally, open your eyes." Clara pleaded, "Come on, the take of was eons ago."

"Mmmmm," Sal squeaked as she slumped down in her chair.

Clara rolled her eyes, "What happened to that go-with-the-flow-always-collected-attitude your always trying to pawn off on me?"

"I-I left on the ground along with my lower half." Sal gasped, "God I can't feel my legs."

"I think that's the alcohol."

Sal shook her head slowly, "No I'm still sitting like a corn cob has been shoved up you know where. It's not the alcohol."

"If you open your eyes I'll get you another bottle." Clara offered in a sing song voice.

Sal swallowed thick before managing to pry one eye open after another. This wasn't so bad. There were just rows upon rows of grey upholstered seat in economy with dozing people here and there along with the occasional bratty kid kicking the seat. Thank god she didn't have one of those behind her or Sal would have been kicked of the plane. Yeah, this wasn't bad at all, just as long as she didn't have to look out the window.

"Good, good. Now let go of my hand." Clara told her gently as she tried to wiggle out of Sal's iron grip. Once free Clara flexed her poor fingers to make sure they were functioning properly so she could flag down the flight attendant.

"Yes, Miss?" A petite brunette asked.

"Can I have a couple of those alcohol favors? Scotch maybe?" Clara asked with her class A brilliant smile.

"Of course miss." The flight attendant replied as the plane jolted making the brunette grab a near seat for balance.

"What the crap was that?!" Sal hissed as she tugged at her seat belt to make sure it was secure.

"That was just a bit of turbulence ma'am, nothing to be frightened of." The attendant assured her with a quick smile. Right like Sal was supposed to believe her plastered on face. That was her job for god's sake. Make the people feel safe while everything went to hell. And Sal wasn't far from the mark because just as the woman turned to walk away the plan began to fall.


	2. The Crash

***Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my wonderful ideas and OCs, Marvel has the rest.**

**I'd also like to thank my new follower** _SPNMistress_**. I don't mean to be cheesy but you gave me the confidence to continue with this. I wish to warn everyone about the grammar errors and/or spelling errors that could occur. But enough of this frolic and read!**

_"Dad those stories you tell me, are they true?" Sal asked sipping from her coffee cup._

_ Her father sat higher up on the wooden steps than she letting him gaze down at her with ease. He was leaned back against one of the posts legs straddling the steps. He seemed totally at ease as if in that moment life could have ended and he wouldn't have regret. But then again that's the way he was. Always living in the moment, she thought. Never worrying about what been done or what hasn't happened. There was just now. Sal was addicted to this._

_ "What do you think?" He asked mimicking her movements to take a drink from his own cup._

_ Sal studied the caramel colored liquid in her mug. All those stories of bootlegging in the navy, coning men at port, and how his military training had been to steal from the navy just to give back to the navy, well it did seem farfetched. But then again…_

"_Yes," Sal whispered sheepishly, "They must be true. But I don't understand how you did it."_

_Her father smiled down at her with a crooked grin, "Well, the first step is to stay calm. If you panic, even for a second, you've already lost stepping into the fight."_

Calm, that was all Sal remembered; trying to stay calm. There were lights and buzzers, people had been screaming, but Sal didn't- she couldn't. She had to stay calm. She had to breathe.

She remembered the mask. It had smacked her in the nose when it fell from the compartment above. Her limbs had felt heavy when she reached for it. Clara, she had helped Clara with hers. She had been crying. Sal remember grabbing her hand and smiling.

It will be alright. We are going to make it. Those were the last thoughts before they had crashed.

But they didn't crash. Sal remembered everything; they were plummeting toward the ocean, the stewardesses screamed directions, but there had been no impact.

What happened? She thought.

Her eyes felt heavy as she forced them open. At first everything was blurry and out of focus. She could only make out shadows and the shapes around her. Then after a few moments things came into focus. She was in a hospital room. The annoying monitor beeping by her side told her so. She wasn't in her clothes instead she was wrapped in those loose hospital gowns.

Very drafty, she thought as she tried to search for signs that she wasn't alone. But there weren't any. There wasn't even the eraser board that held the nurse attendant's name on it. This was defiantly going into the complaint box.

Sal pushed herself to a sitting position. Her muscles ached as if she had just done thirty reps of pull ups at the gym. Good Gravy, what had happened to her? And more importantly where was Clara? She ground her teeth as something felt like it was prying her skull open.

"Don't think so much," she told herself begrudgingly before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. Gingerly she stood on her feet and almost instantaneously felt pins and needles reverberate up her legs.

"Oh Jeebus," She muttered while rubbing her legs until they stopped. She turned to leave only to be yanked back by her ivy. She gave and irritated growl before pressing her forefinger just below the ivy entrance and working out the needle with her thumb and pointer finger.

Thank you Law and Order SVU! She thought triumphantly as she made her way to the door. She peeked out the door way and instead of finding the white sterile halls of a hospital there was just gloomy grey ones.

"Which way, which way," She mused to herself. Sal looked to make sure no one was coming before making her way down the right corridor all the while making sure her gown was clasped tight in the back. No full moons today.

Nothing, absolutely nothing, the hallway seemed to go on and on. All the doors were either locked or need some sort of card to swipe just to enter. So there she was padding down the hallway like an insane asylum victim trying to escape. But then-OH CHEESE AND CRACKERS a window!

Sal basically plastered herself to the glass as she tried to give it a hug. Through it she saw an operating room with a surgeon and nurses hovering around a body. It was only until one of the nurses moved that Sal recognized it was Clara. But instead of the bouncing blond with blue eyes and an angelic face, she was swollen red, purple and blue. Oh God, not Clara.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Sal screamed as she pounded the glass. "Clara! Oh god, CLARA!"

She hadn't notice two of the nurses had rushed out to restrain her.

"No, let me go!" she hissed as the nurses' drug her away from the glass. Sal kicked screamed, hollered, spat, and everything else she could think of to try and get back to the window.

"Go and call Director Fury!" One of the nurses ordered to someone behind her, "Tell him one's awake!"

Director Fury? She thought before once again things went black.

Sal was sick, sick and tired of being knocked out. She opened her eyes once more to find herself back in the same room as before or at least she thought it was. There was no way to really tell. She tried to sit up only to find her arms restrained.

What the heck? She tugged and pulled but it was no use it wouldn't budge.

"Shit," Sal wasn't prone to cussing but well damn it this was just irritating!

"Oh, you're awake."

The voice sounded familiar. Why did that voice sound familiar?

Sal looked over to find Mark Ruffalo next to her bedside. Sal just gaped. She probably looked like a wide mouth bass gasping for air. Why the hell was Mark Ruffalo- the hulk- sitting beside her? She had to be delusional.

"Yeah," she muttered, "awake."

"Well, I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Banner." He explained, "I attended to your wounds after your fall into Central Park."

The Avenger Bruce Banner, as in Hulk, as in angry green monster that makes things go _smash_? Yep, they defiantly put too much happy juice in you. Wow, were you in a loop. What was next Tony Stark crashing in through the wall? Laughter bubbled up from her chest softly at first but then louder.

"Right and that would make this a S.H.E.I.L.D hospital then? An-and Director Fury," she quoted with her fingers although her hands were still bound, "is holding us hostage until we answer all his questions. God, is this some charity thing or something? Did they just pull you in from the premiere to visit us? Heck I bet Clara not even hurt."

Mark or 'Dr. Banner' as he claimed looked at her completely puzzled. "This isn't charity and I don't know about any premiere, but this is a S.H.E.I.L.D hospital. And- Clara- she is hurt badly. We had to give her emergency surgery to stop the internal bleeding. She's in recovery right now."

Sal's laughter slowly died away as she caught Dr. Banner's serious expression. But he was an actor, right? This is what actors do. They convince people they're displaying an emotion. But who would be that sick to joke about another person's life?

The color drained from her face as her head fell back into her pillow. She stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment trying to collect her thoughts. If he was telling the truth they were in another world-another universe. _If _he was telling the truth he needed to see Clara.

"I want to see her." She demanded hoarsely.

Bruce nodded, "Of course, right after she's out of the ICU and a few questions."

Sal looked bitterly at her restraints before giving them a good yank, "Of course."


	3. The Meeting

** Hello! I'm sorry to say that I will not be able to post anything tomorrow or weekend. There is absolutely no internet where I headed so I hope that you'll forgive me. I wish to thank **_angelmusiclove98_**and **_Maynahchick_** for fallowing me. You all make me so giddy! And to **_Maynahchick_**: I'm so glad you love it and I plan to write lots!**

***Disclaimer: The wonderful people of Marvel own their awesomeness. All I own are the OCs and the craziness that will ensue from my brain.**

**Please enjoy and review, review, REVIEW!**

Tony Stark hated mondays for more than a few reasons. The big numero uno though was because it was after the weekend and that always meant a hangover. Usually the billionaire playboy would just tell J.A.R.V.I.S to cut off calls and keep the shades closed. But no, Director Pissy Pants had his panties in a wade. And no there he was. In some remote, undisclosed place in the middle of who-fucking-knows-where drowning Advil and Gatorade like a fish.

"Any progress?" Tony peeked over his red tented sunglasses at Agent Hill. She walked over to his work bench to look at the schematics displayed in the air. Catching almost five foot eight, the agent had a slim frame and toned figure. Her hair seemed to always be pulled back away from her face let her strong jaw line and soft eyes to stand prominent. She'd be pretty if she wasn't always so serious. But then again most people were too serious when it came to Tony Stark.

"It's ten in the morning and I'm working with limited technology how do you think it's going?" Tony remarked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. If he only had J.A.R.V.I.S. then he might actually get somewhere. But that wasn't allowed either. This was worse than Hitler with book burnings! At least that bastard let them keep some things.

"Fury is expecting results." She reminded him sternly.

Tony snorted, "Fortunately for me I don't give a rat's ass what he's expecting. I was expecting to sleep today, but apparently that wasn't on the agenda. Why in the hell can't I have my crap anyway?"

"There are just some things that the Avengers shouldn't know. There are things _you _shouldn't know." Hill stated simply.

Tony scoffed, "You mean that you all are running out of rabbit holes to disappear in? Well, don't worry agent I'm sure you'll blow this one up too."

"Just get it done Stark." Hill snapped before storming out past Dr. Banner.

Bruce gave Tony a questioning look. "What was that all about?"

"Princess was on her monthly again." Tony quipped.

Bruce shook his head letting his darkened hair fall into his face, "Ooh, I never should have asked."

"So," Tony drawled out as he leaned as far back in the roller chair as he dared, "did you get progress?"

Bruce ran his fingers through his hair and drew out a sigh, "Well, I guess that depends on your perspective."

Tony just gave him a 'really' stare, "A two ton blond barbarian falls out of the sky, on top of that his _brother_ comes and nearly flattens New York, and you think you can top this?"

"The girl, Sal, she said- and I quote- we were on our way to Thor: The Dark World Movie premiere in London when our plane crashed."

"What?" Tony chuckled, "When did Sunshine get into the acting business?"

Bruce gave a half heartened laugh, "Yeah and it gets stranger. Apparently she doesn't know how they got in Central Park or out of the plane for that matter. And- this is the topper- we are all supposed to be actors. In their universe I'm played by a man named Mark Ruffalo and you're played by Robert Downey JR."

Tony slipped, falling on his back; legs spread wide, "Universe?"

Bruce nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "Universe. She thinks they plain shifted or something."

There was a long pause before Tony erupted into laughter. "That's crazy! Their crazy! You don't honestly believe them, right?"

"Well, I dunno. It's all theoretical." Bruce murmured.

"Exactly, it's theoretical. There's no hard fact to it." Tony pointed out, "She probably just got mugged in the park or something."

"What about the energy spike?"

"Pfft, someone probably lit a liter near a gas main." Tony remarked as he waved off the question, "Here give me your phone and I'll show you."

Bruce hesitantly handed Tony his phone unsure about the repercussions. Who knows what goes through that mad person's head.

Tony dialed a number and put the phone to his ear, "Hey, J.A.R.V.I.S., look up the names…"

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Sally Benson and Clara Sanders."

"…Sally Benson and Clara Sanders in the data base. Oh, and order some take out for dinner." Tony told the A.I. and then to Bruce, "Chinese tastes better cold any way."

"Tony focus!" Bruce snapped.

Tony seemed to ignore him altogether; not an unusual habit for the egomaniac. But still, as Tony's eyebrows furrowed and his lips grimace more and more Bruce couldn't shake this uneasy feeling.

* * *

"You!"

Sal jumped three feet in the air throwing her meal tray everywhere. They had finally concluded that she was not a threat thanks to Dr. Banner, the morons. That meant that she could feed herself this card board crap they passed off as food. Thank God, because there wasn't anybody on this plant going to feed her like a three month old. But it looked like that now she wouldn't have to worry about that either thanks to Tony Stark.

"Well, sugar." Sal grumbled, "Now what am I going to do with that?"

Tony march over to her and place his arms on either bed rail before leaning in. Sal leaned back against the bed confused and slightly disturbed. Uh, can someone say security?

"How'd you do it?" Tony asked glaring at her. "How in the hell did you do it?!"

"Uh, Bruce?" Sal called out shakily. This was defiantly not what she had in mind when meeting the notorious Tony Stark.

"Tony!" Bruce snapped, pulling him back by his shirt collar, "Jesus man, don't scare her."

"Let me go!" Tony growled tugging his shirt down, "And I wasn't trying to scare her just talk."

Sal scoffed, "You certainly used that loosely. That was more like an audition to a physic ward."

Tony narrowed his eyes, "Just tell me how you did it. What are you some kind of Star Trek knock off or something?"

"What?" Sal asked frustrated, "What in heck's name is he talking about?"

"Plain shifting!" Tony exclaimed, "How'd you do it? How the fuck did you get from there-" he motioned at one spot, "to here!?" he motioned to another point.

Sal looked in a concerned manner, "You're a special type of stupid aren't you?"

Bruce stifled a laugh with his hand only to gulp it down when Tony shot him an icy glare.

"Look, sweetie," Sal began slowly; "if I knew how I did it do you think I'd be here right now? Do you honestly think for even a second that if I knew what was going on that Clara would be in the ICU?"

"Then what happened?" Tony asked exasperated.

Sal shrugged, "Beats me. Freaky things happen on planes, never liked them anyway. If humans were meant to fly God would have gave me wings."

Tony slumped down in the chair beside the bed and cradled his face in his hands. He looked totally defeated.

"Here," Sal told him as she offered the only thing she managed to save from her plate, "Have some ice cream you'll feel better."


	4. I Spy A Plane

**Hello everyone! I know, I know, I'm late on posting. And for this I am sorry! But because of this I will post another chapter tonight. Yay! Thank you to all my new followers such as** _Antiqua-hime17_, _RavenRedSea_, _syrac123747_, **and** _Jessibelle88_**. And I also thank **_Maynahchick _**(Yes, I am going to bring Loki into the next chapter! There will be a lot more of him after that too. So, hang in there!), **_Anitqua-hime17_ **(I love that you like it! I plan on writing a whole lot more now that I actually know where this story is going. Ha! =) ),** **and**_ KieraPSI _**(I want to thank you for all those 'Helpful Hints'!). I'd also like to point out that there are some gramical errors in my previous chapter such as plain, plane, and so on and so forth. I will fixes these when I can. Please, if you are a Grammar Nazi, don't choke me.**

***Disclaimer: As always I own my OCs and any other wild beings that I see fit to throw in. But, unfortunately Marvel own most everything else.**

Clara Sanders felt like shit. For the past two weeks all she had done was lay utterly still because if she even moved an inch her body would protest in pain. The only difference between then and now was the fact that now the pain was manageable, and that they had moved her. Instead of the large spacious room that held every machine and tube known to man, she was no in a compact room with a small monitor and very flat pillows. God, did she miss her other pillows; her back was killing her!

A knock sounded at the door as she shakily propped herself up. "Come in!"

Did her voice really sound like that? Her smooth southern draw now sounded like crushing leaves. It was raspy and frail. It almost hurt to speak as loud as she did.

The door eased open and Clara's breath hitched. Sal slowly stepped in; her body was ridged as if she were made tightly bound springs. She was alive. They were both alive. Oh god, she should have never made them get on that plane! She should have…

"I'm so sorry!" Sal sobbed as she fell to her knees at Clara's side. "I sh-should have protected y-you."

"What?" Clara asked breathlessly. Did Sal honestly think that she was the cause of this?

"Sal it's no-"

"Yes!" Sal gasped and then quietly mumbled, "Yes, it is. It was my fault you were hurt. I wasn't hurt; I'm completely okay and you- I'm so sorry."

Clara could hear her voice crack as large tears rolled down her friend's freckled cheeks. This wasn't her fault. It was an accident.

"Sal," Clara squeezed her hand, "Sal, this isn't your fault. No one could have known the plane would crash. It was an accident; a freak accident."

Sal buried her face in her hands, "But you were in surgery. You could have _died_. And it would have been my fault. _Mine_."

"No, it would have been mine." Clara told her sternly, "I was the one that bought the tickets and made you get on the plane. So whatever guilt trip your on get over it girl because you aren't that special."

Sal gave a halfhearted smile before wiping away her tears.

"What's special?" Bruce asked, entering the room.

Tony rolled his eyes, "Duh, they were obviously talking about me."

"Eavesdrop much?" Sal breathed.

Clara giggled although very much confused. Why were the avenger's actors herein her hospital room? She looked at Sal for some much needed explaining.

"Right," Sal mumbled to herself as she tried to pull herself back together from her breakdown. "Clara this is Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Tony, Bruce this is Clara Sanders. She's the one that bought the ticket for the premiere."

Both men shook Clara's shaky hand. She looked as though she was trying to piece a puzzle together, but missing pieces.

"Clara we aren't home anymore." Sal said slowly, "We are in the Marvel universe with the avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D."

What? She had to be joking. There was no way that they were in the Marvel universe with Bruce Banner and Tony Stark. Who had red sunglasses, a snarky addituted, and a light blue tint right where the arc reactor should-

"OH MY GOD IT'S TONY FUCKING STARK" Clara yelled then clamped her hands over her mouth. Her wide eyes darted between Bruce and Tony then back again. What the hell was this shit?! She was in the Marvel universe. With the avengers. And Tony-Mother–Effing-Sexy-Stark! Oh god she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe?

"Clair!" Sal pried Clara's hands from her face. The blond gasped for air while trying not to hyperventilate.

Bruce smacked Tony in the back of the head.

"Ow, what the heck?"

"Look what you did." Bruce told him motioning to Clara. "She almost suffocated."

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I can't control all of this." Tony smirked as he motioned to himself.

Sal threw Clara's pink hospital cup at him, beaming him between the eyes. "Really?"

"Christ, you two are abusive!" Tony whined, "I'm getting out of here before she finds something bigger like a brick!"

"No you're not."

The room became instantly quiet as Director Fury entered the room and behind him Thor. Clara squeaked at the sight of her favorite actor- or her favorite avenger for that matter. Chirs Hemsworth, damn she could just eat him up. There wasn't nothing there she didn't like. Those electrifying eyes, that dirty blond hair and that body! Oh mamma, if she could get some of that she wouldn't need physical therapy!

"Clara?" Sal whispered.

"Hmmm?" Clara answered dreamily.

"Wipe the drool off your chin you're making a mess." Sal snickered.

"Shut up!" Clara shouted, her face burning red as she shove Sal from her side.

Sal erupted with laughter as all the men in the room gave them quizzical stares. Clara put her face in her hands to hide her heated face. This wasn't happening. This just was not happening!

"Forgive me, but I do not realize the joke." Thor stated in a riveting voice. This just made Clara wish she could slink under the hospital bed with whatever dignity she had left in her. Sal just laughed even harder as the tips of Clara's ears burned bright pink.

"Don't worry about it Sunshine. I'm sure it's just hormones." Tony told him nonchalantly, "It apparently contagious."

Thor's eyes became saucers, "Are they ill, man of iron? Should you not help?"

"Oh please," Sal wheezed, "My sides- you're hurting my sides!"

Clara embarrassing herself and now Thor- oh this was just too much! Sal held her sides as tears gushed down her face. Someone stop this! Jesus, Buda, Odin-someone just stop this before she pops!

"Enough!" Fury growled, "Ms. Benson will you maintain some self-control?"

Sal nodded her head as she clamped her mouth shut trying to contain her laughter. Right, calm. Breathe in, breathe out, and breathe in….

"Thank you." Fury muttered as he edged around Clara's bed so he could see both women plainly.

"Now as I understand it you two are not of this universe?" He asked eyeing them both.

"Yes, we came in style too." Sal quipped, "Nothing like a plane crash to make a statement."

Fury raised an eyebrow, "A plane crash? Stark why didn't we find met debris if there had been a crash?"

Tony snorted, "Hell if I know. I wasn't at the scene; I was taking a vacation when you dragged me here."

"In your basement?" Bruce asked.

"Well, duh, I mean don't you?"

"What, take vacations or spend them in my basement?"

"Does anyone care that two women were found in Central Park with no sign of a plane?" Fury snapped.

"Wait," Sal mumbled, "You didn't find a plane? Stark I though you said they found a plane."

Tony shook his head, "No, you said there _was_ a plane. I just went along with it."

"Then what did you find?" Sal asked turning her attention back to Fury.

"These." He stated simply handing over a stack of photos.


	5. A Little Hocus Pocus

"The writing is of my home." Thor told them as his thick hands spread out the photos upon a large round table. They had all agreed that Clara's hospital room was far to cramp for them all. So two nurses and a wheel chair later, they all sat in a conference room with perplexed faces. Well, that wasn't all true. Tony didn't seem the least bit confused as he toppled pigs on angry birds.

"Stark pay attention!" Fury barked, "Millions of lives could be at stake."

Tony snorted, "No, millions of lives were at stake when Reindeer Games decided that earth needed supervision. Millions of lives were at stake when _your_ people shot a nuclear bomb at us. A few crop circles with some mystic mumbo jumbo aren't going to do squat."

"Stark…" Fury warned his glare cold as ice and twice as deadly.

Sal shifted in her seat uneasily. Fury wasn't starring at her, but lord if he was scary! Good grief, that man could make a cougar turn tail and run.

Bruce patted his bottom lip with his finger, "What does it say?"

Thor shook his head, "That I do not know. This writing is from Asgard, but it not something that I can decipher. This is the language of mages, something worriers know little about."

Tony's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "Excuse me? Spells, are you serious? This isn't some bad Harry Potter remake and they are defiantly not Hermione or Ginny."

Sal exchanged looks with Clara. Okay so who was Hermione? And what the heck made him say one of them looked like Ginny? No one in this room had red hair. Darn Stark and his crappy analogies.

"Hey, don't look us." Sal remarked, throwing her hands up in the air, "We are as clueless as you all."

Clara bobbed her head in agreement. She hadn't said much since her embarrassment, but then again she might still be in shock. At least that's what Sal hoped it was. The last thing she needed was for Clara to get shy on her all of a sudden.

"So what do we do about it?" Bruce asked, "They can't stay here."

Sal scoffed, "Well, I mean there's no rush. College isn't that important."

Clara booted her with her foot under the table.

"Okay, okay," Sal hissed, "Home is important. Home is important!"

"Since the hocus pocus is from Asgard, why can't Shakespeare over here just send him home?" Tony muttered as his thumbs tapped relentlessly on his phone's screen.

Fury rolled his eyes, "Because he doesn't know how to read it, Stark!"

"What about Loki?" Sal offered.

Everyone's eyes went to her at the mention of the God of Mischief. Sal instantly felt two inches tall and about half as confident. Jesus they knew how to put someone on the spot!

"Well, he does magic, doesn't he?" she muttered shakily. Sal felt worse than she did in the six grade spelling bee when she misspelled the word 'there'. She expected them to burst out laughing like her class did.

Thor mulled the thought over for a moment. "She is right. My brother would know about these markings if not anyone else. He is skilled in such ways unlike most of the asgardian people."

Tony snorted, "We noticed when he took Barton under his mind trap."

Thor tightened his grip. It was obvious he didn't like the bantering people gave his brother. How odd, Sal mused to herself.

"Do you honestly expect him to help us after _that_ incident?" Bruce asked skeptically.

"My brother wasn't in his right state of mind."

"And he is now?" Tony laughed while shaking his head, "Come on, Sunshine."

Thor's eyes grew darker as his body began to coil. "He will do what's right." He stated firmly.

Fury nodded, "Let's hope he does, for their sakes."

Sal grabbed Clara's hand and squeezed. Somehow she knew that if Loki didn't help them then they wouldn't like the alternative.

* * *

Loki Laufeyson lay on his pallet and search the ceiling with his emerald gaze. It had been months since his so called _brother_ had brought him back. When the tesseract transported him to Odin's hall, Loki was expecting somethin a little bit more….public. He had hoped people had come to see the monster that he became. To witness the terrors he had unleashed upon the midgardians and to fear his strength. But no such thing had happened. Instead the hall was empty except for Thor, Odin, his mother, a band of guards, and himself. They had undermined him again! Odin could not even let him have the satisfaction of basking in his peoples' fear. He gave a snarl although nothing could be seen because of the mask the held over his mouth.

He remembered his mother's eyes. They had been glassy, saddened by his presences. It was almost as if she had pitied him. But at that time Loki did not want anyone's pity or empathy. He wanted to show Odin the monster he had created! The monster he had harbored for almost two thousand years! Yes, he had taken satisfaction out of knowing his presence- his existence wounded Odin to his very soul.

And what had Odin done with his monster? Well, locked him away of course. Odin couldn't have his people in the presence of the creature Loki had become. What would they think of a king who harbored such a fiend in his own house?

Loki chuckled as a smiled spread across his lips. Oh, how he will love to see Odin's face when he escapes. How moronic he will feel when he realizes that yet again his monster will be out of the shadows. And it wouldn't be long now. Loki could feel Yggdrasil pulsating throughout the universe. Its roots reverberated throughout the whole nine realms with magic. And it had all started with a burst.

Loki had never felt anything quite like it before. It was but a month ago, or at least he suspected as much, when he felt it. It was a surge of energy that pulsated through him, recharging his magic, bringing life back into Yggdrasil. It was powerful, that he knew for certain. Although he could not make out the exact location; Loki felt its epicenter radiating from the mortal world of Midgard. Will this artifact recharging his abilities he could easily walk the paths of Yggdrasil once more to escape from this asgardian punishment. And then after he was safely away- he would find this object and rewrite his wrongs.

They will kneel. He thought, In the end the all will kneel.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed my take on Loki! This chapter is sort of short, but it flowed so easily. I will update soon I promise! And as always review! ^.^**


	6. Some Place Out of Sight

**Oh my gosh! This chapter was so hard to write. There were just so many angles buzzing around my brain. But I did it and I really hope you all enjoy it! As always thank you for the favorites/fallows:** _Angle of Change _**and**_JessicaHale19_**. Also I love all the responses I got from you all!** _Maynahchick_ (Thank you for your praise. It helps boost my writer ego.)**,** _Jessibelle88 _(I love that you love it!)**, and**_Antiqua-hime17_ (Tony happens to be my favorite avenger, but the captain is a close second! I hope I did the captain justice in this chapter. Tell me what you think!). **And for all those Loki lovers out there, like yours truly, he will be showing up more often after this chapter.**

***Disclaimer: My hair-brained ideas are totally my own. Marvel of course owns their lovely world and all the misfits there in.**

**Please enjoy and review!**

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, "You can't be serious!"

Fury just stared at him, arms crossed. Sal stood tight against a far wall, well away from any windows. Ten stories up in the Stark Tower somehow just didn't appeal to her and heights in general for that matter. Every time she even thought about something over eight foot off the ground her head became light and her stomach would try to show of everything she had eaten for that day. Over and over the plain scenario would play through her head. She could just feel her world tilt as the plain spiraled downward while her heart raced in her ears. Yeah it was much safer by the wall. Sal looked over its pastel color and patted it. What a good wall.

"Stark," Fury growled, "I can't allow them to be exposed to the public. They aren't from our universe. Think about all the havoc that would cause."

"Oh god not another two people to contributing to the three billion on the planet." Tony mocked, "They could tip the scales and cause global warming, mass hunger, and poverty in third world countries- oh wait, THAT'S ALREADY HAPPENED!"

Sal saw Clara flinch at his words. She looked as if she wanted to slither in to one of the kitchen cabinets and rot. But who could blame her really? Clara never could stand a man who yelled at her. Her father did that. Sal could remember many a time when Clara came to her in hysterics with bruises and cuts. After so long you just become tired of it. After so long you just pick up and leave.

"I don't really see what the problem is here, Stark." Sal snapped, "It's just for a couple of days."

"It's an invasion of privacy!" Tony sputtered.

"You already have the other avengers living with you." Fury reminded him, "But you call this and invasion of privacy?"

"Why do I have to play the orphanage?" Tony asked, "Why do I get stuck with everybody? This isn't a board and breakfast and it certainly isn't the Ritz. This is _Stark_ Tower; _my _tower!"

Fury leaned in closer to Tony, "You are responsible for them. Is that clear? They will sleep here; they will eat here and if I even think you're going to throw them out I will personally make sure that your life become a sober hell."

"Fine! Whatever, just don't pee on the carpets." Tony told them as he stormed down into his work shop.

"What am I a dog?" Clara muttered.

"Woof." Sal joked.

Fury shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. For a second Sal thought she saw a different man. A man that looked tired and worn out. Then as soon it had come it was gone and back was the tough guy mask that he wore so well.

"So how long are we here for?" Sal asked, "I mean we've already been here for a month, and its already been a week since Thor left."

"I don't know." Fury replied honestly, "As soon as Thor comes back we will begin to return you home. But until then, I think it's best if you stay here under the protection of the avengers."

"Right," Sal breathed as she ran her hand over her face.

"We'll keep in touch." Fury assured them before heading off to the elevator. The women waited until the elevator doors closed before they let out the breath they had been holding.

"Are you okay?" Sal asked.

Clara nodded, but the tears that rolled down her cheeks gave her away. Despite her leaded feet, Sal went over to calm her best friend.

"What's wrong?"

Clara sniffled, "I just want to be home. I want to feel safe. I want to be okay. I mean I need crutches for god's sake! I'm a cripple!"

Sal chuckled, "I don't think that crutches make you a cripple."

Clara smirked, "Shut up. Don't make me laugh. I'm upset, let me be upset."

"Okay," Sal muttered, "dead puppies, the titanic, shindler's list….Captain America."

Clara laughed, "Captain America not saddening."

Sal pointed, "No, I mean its Captain America."

Clara's eyes became as round as saucers when she saw who Sal was pointing at. There in the flesh was Steve Rogers! His sandy brown hair was dripping in sweat making it cling to his face. His t-shirt had the same effect, out lining every set of abs the man had. His barrel chest puffed out with every breath he took and then he smiled…

"Oh shit!" Sal squeaked as Clara fell to the floor, taking her crutches with her. Sal knelt beside her fanning her face. And of course, not even two seconds later good ol' Steve came to the rescue.

"Oh, jeez ma'am, I didn't mean to give her a fright." He told Sal as he knelt down by Clara's side.

Sal snickered, "I think it was more like you took her breath away."

"Shouldn't we call the hospital?"

"Nah, just help me mover her to the couch." Sal muttered as she positioned herself to pick up Clara's feet. But Steve lifted Clara up as if she were nothing but a sack of potatoes and carried her over to the couch.

"Or just be a he-man." Sal said under her breath. Steve placed her carefully on the cushions and looked up to Sal with big blue puppy dog eyes.

_ Woof._

"Now what?" Steve asked, his face littered with concern. Sal bent over Clara and patted her face lightly.

"Clara. Clara honey, wake up. Clara?" _Smack_! "CLARA!"

Clara jumped, almost leaping out of the couch. "D-did you just smack me?"

Sal shook her head with large doe eyes full of innocence and pointed at Steve.

"Wait just a minute!" Steve protested.

"Well nice meeting ya, Steve." Sal told him as she pulled Clara to her feet, "Come on I think that enough excitement for one day."

"Wait, that's Steve Rogers!" Clara said in awe.

"Yep, and up there is our bedrooms." Sal retorted.

"I'm Clara and this is Sal!" she called over her shoulder as Sal pushed her into the elevator, "I'm your biggest fan!"

The last thing Sal saw before the elevator closed was a very confused Captain Rogers kneeling next to an empty couch.

* * *

Thor stood outside his mother's room with a heavy heart. It was wrong to disobey his father and go to his mother behind his back. But his friends need his help- they needed Loki's help and that could not happen when he is confined to his cell. Maybe their mother could find a way to convince Odin to let Loki out. Maybe…

Thor rapped upon the door then waited. He took deep breathes to calm himself; his nerves seemed to twinge within his body. Oh by the nine let this work!

"Enter." A soft velvet voice called from within.

Thor stepped in to see his mother sitting in a chair while her chamber maid combed through her golden hair. Frigga hummed a soft melody, something that reminded him of his childhood, as the girl did her work. With her eyes closed, the queen looked at utter peace. It seemed to be few and far between since Loki has been on his endeavors.

"You came here to ask a question, did you not?" Frigga asked, opening her eyes to meet blue with grey.

"Yes mother," Thor told her gruffly, "I wish to plead on my friends' behalves."

"That will be all, Hem." Frigga told her maid, "Thank you."

The petite girl curtsied and scampered away before Thor could bat an eye. Although servants did well at disappearing, Thor was sure that this conversation would be heard among many tomorrow.

"Now," Frigga sighed as she laid her hands on her lap, "my son, you have my undivided attention."

"Mother, there are strange happenings on Midgard. Two women appeared from a different universe." Thor explained uneasily, "And at their sight of landing mystic words of our language were about them."

"I see." Frigga muttered as she pressed her fingers to her lips in thought. "And you wish your brother to help, I suppose."

Thor looked down at the polish marble floor. His mother could read him far better than Odin ever could. She had always been perceptive in that way; always loving when Odin was so cold. It was no wonder why Frigga could see humanity in Loki when others could not.

"Bring your mortals to Asgard, my son. It will sever Loki good to help those in need, to redeem his sins." Frigga claimed as she stood from her chair.

"Thank you." Thor whispered as he embraced his mother. She smiled and patted his head as if he were only a boy again.

"Go, before your father get wind of this." She told him, "Far better to ask for forgiveness, in this occasion, than for permission."

Thor nodded and rush down the halls of Asgard with new purpose. His brother would be redeemed after all; there was still good in him yet. There just had to be. Thor could not think of the little black hair boy, whom he shared his most notorious adventures with, and say that his heart was all but blackened. No Loki would have his second chance whether he wanted it or not.

"Heimdall!" Thor roared.

"My prince?"

"I must return to Midgard at once!" Thor declared as he stepped beside the seven foot giant.

"Is this concerning the Lady Jane?" The watcher asked.

Thor paused. Jane? Was there some sort of mischief while he was away? For months he had come to Heimdall to see if Jane was safe. Although he could not be at her side, having the watcher keep close eyes on her made him feel much more at ease.

"What has happened to the Lady Jane?"

"I cannot see her." Heimdall stated simply. "She has gone somewhere beyond my sight."

Thor's heart seized. Jane, his Jane was in trouble.

"I must go to her."

"And of your earlier request?" Heimdall asked.

"Send Fandral and Lady Sif to the Man of Iron." Thor told him, "Have them escort Ladies Clara and Sally back to Asgard."

"As you wish."


	7. The Bifrost

**Oh gosh I so sorry for posting this late! I'm starting college soon and things are a bit hectic. Buuuut on a positive note, I'd like to thank my new followers/favs: **_She-WolfMoon, blackmoresnight3, little dragon85, booknerdforlife, supernaturalfangirl12, and Wimblestat. _**I'd also like to thank my people who reviewed.** _Manyachick (Us first time writers have to stick together!)_

***Disclaimers: So Marvel own all their stuff- blah blah blah. And I, of course, I own my craziness.**

**So please, Odin's sake, review. Haha, see what I did there? *nudges you with my elbow***

_Sal jolted awake with a gasp. Her hair was matted to her face with sweat and her skin felt clammy all over. She ran her hands over her face trying desperately to regain control over herself._

Breathe.

_ She licked her dry lips and felt her world tilt. The whole room seemed to tilt on its axis throwing everything to the right. Sal clamored desperately to her sheets as the bed screeched across the hard wood flooring and slammed into the wall. The momentum caused Sal to lose her grip and the bed tossed her like a rag doll against the wall as well, knocking her head._

_ Sal let out a groan before clawing her way to the foot of the bed. She lowered herself cautiously to the floor. It was still slanted, and she seemed to be standing at the same angle. She let out a shaky breath. Timidly she took one step and then another. She could walk on it. Holy hell she could walk on it._

It's a dream. It has to be a dream._ She repeated in her head. Sal looked around the room and then down at herself. Good gravy, what the hell did she have on? Her tank top had the image of Spock holding up the Vulcan greeting. The pants were blue with tiny Star Trek symbols around them. Oh yeah she was defiantly dream. There was no way in Hades that she'd put this on willingly._

_ Sal gave one more sweep of the room. She needed an exit; there had to be a door, window- something for her to leave through. Then- fingers crossed- she'd wake up._

_ Off in a corner the shadows seemed to grow, climbing the walls and forming a door. Sal bit her lip. Her heart was pounding in her chest. It was like the worst horror movie she could imagine had come to life. Every nerve in her body screamed at her to climb back in the bed and cover her head like she used to do when she was little. But Sal ignored it and opened the door._

_ When she stepped through she instantly felt a difference. Cold crept up along her body cooling the sweat on her body. Goosebumps rippled along her bare arms and chest. She looked out into the distance only to see darkness and the faintest shimmers of light above her. The lights gave off enough of a glow to allow her to see the branches of which they were suspended upon. She fallowed them back to their base- a large tree trunk and from there downwards to the roots, one of which she stood upon. She turned around to see nothing but endless oblivion. The door was gone._

_ "Where am I?" she muttered to herself as she warily walked along the root towards the trunk._

_ Once there she craned her neck upwards. The tree was huge! She felt so small, so trivial, against its might. It was as if she were just an ant trying to claw its way to the leaves. It left her utterly speechless._

_ Then it seemed the tree began to quiver and shake. A deep rumble came from far below her setting her off balance. Her foot slipped, throwing her to the ground. Sal desperately tried to hang on but the rumbling made it almost impossible and every second her grip loosened from the bark._

Shit._ She thought as her hands gave way._

_ "Careful, young one, careful." A female crooned in her ear as she lifted Sal up onto the root once more._

_ "What was that?" Sal asked when she noticed the shaking had stopped._

_ "Nidhogg most likely. He will destroy Yggdrasil and the worlds above. It is only a matter of time." The woman told her as she looked down at the black void beneath them. She was very petite in size with long blond locks that flowed endlessly down her back. She wore a plain black gown that seemed to be made of wool. It fell just above her feet which were bare foot. _

_ Sal gave the woman a confused look. And that was to mean what exactly?_

_ "Skuld!" A female with red hair snapped from behind them, "The mortal doesn't know what you're saying. The thing must be at her ends wits."_

_ "Oh don't be so harsh on her, Urd." A third female scolded. Her honey brown hair dusted the root as she walked towards them, "She is only telling what shall be. It's depressing, don't you think?"_

_ "Uh, well I guess." Sal managed to say as she glanced at all three women. Urd, Skuld, Yggdrasil, why did that all sound familiar to her?_

_ Urd scoffed, "I'd say so, since that beast is going to eat Yggdrasil from the roots up."_

_ Sal craned her neck to the canopy above once more. Yggdrasil, the tree of Life, the center of the norse universe. It was as if her brain had finally connected all the dots. She was standing at the base of the great ash tree Yggdrasil having a conversation with the Norns: Urd, Skuld, and Verdandi. That mythology elective paid off after all._

_ "You're the Norns." Sal stated wide eyed, "Are you- Is this real?"_

_ Urd looked at her sisters and laughed. "Of course this is real. You are at the base of Yggdrasil where you were always meant to be. Isn't that right Skuld?"_

_ The blond looked up at her sister and then over at Sal. Slowly she nodded, "It was always to be. A mortal was chosen to help save the worlds from ruin."_

_ "What?" Sal breathed, "I was what?"_

_ Urd looked at her dumbly, "Come on girl, keep up. And to think that we chose you. I still say we could have done better."_

_ "Excuse me?" Sal asked offensively._

_ "Oh, don't mind her!" Verdandi told Sal as she shot her sister a glare, "She's just all riled up because she lost the game of sticks. Now I realize this may be a bit overwhelming, but believe me if anyone is to do it, it is you."_

_ Sal shook her head, "How do you know it's me? I'm not an avenger or anything special."_

_ Urd huffed in agreement, "I know."_

_ Verdandi glared at Urd again. If looks would kill there would be one less Norn around._

_ "Now don't go making assessments that aren't true." Verdandi chided, "We picked you for a reason, young one. And with that came certain gifts."_

_ "Gifts? What gifts?" Sal asked bewildered._

_ Verdandi waved the question away, "Minor details really. It's what you do with them that counts."_

_ "And what do I do with them exactly?" Sal questioned._

_ "Change the course of the future, my dear." Verdandi exclaimed with a broad grin._

_ "Uh-huh." _They're all crazy!

_Urd rolled her eyes, "You are about as helpful as Skuld! Look, mortal. You are the only thing that stands between a happy ending and the nine realms being taken over."_

_ "Taken over by whom?" Sal asked timidly._

_ "A tyrant." Urd told her simply. "So get you game plan together, sister, because you're going to need one!"_

_ "I-wait, that doesn't tell me anything!" Sal protested._

_ Verdandi placed a hand on Sal's shoulder, "Just remember there are moments in our lives, forks in the road, that a pivotal to the future. We are all connected; all weaved together in across threads of time."_

_ "I don't understand what you telling me!" Sal barked at her._

_ "A mortal was chosen to save our universe. A mortal was chosen to love as no other. A mortal was chosen to redeem the lost." Skuld rambled, "It will always be."_

_ It will always be…_

Sal's eyes shot open. She nearly sprang out from her bed in terror. She pushed herself up against the wall and waited. Her heat thundered in her ears to where she barely noticed herself breathing. But this time her world didn't tilt. Everything stayed perfectly still. Maybe it had all just been a dream.

She looked down and grimaced. "They couldn't have been a dream too?"

Begrudgingly, Sal rummaged through until she found some suitable clothing. Satisfied with her jeans and t-shirt she worked her way down stairs. Hopefully with a cup of coffee and breakfast she would forget about that hellish nightmare.

"Hey there Star Trek!" Tony chuckled, "How'd yeah sleep?"

Sal only glared at him as she rounded the island and toward the coffee pot. She slid past Steve who seemed to be busy making hash browns and pancakes. Clara seemed to be transfixed on his back as his muscles stretched and coiled with every movement.

"What's up with her?" Tony asked Clara.

Clara jumped startled and gave a quick shrugged, "I'm just speculating, but it could be those pajamas you gave her."

Sal scoffed, if that was the only thing that was bothering her she'd be flipping fantastic! She slowly poured her coffee and began to dress it. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Clara's face turn pink.

Tony clutched his heart in mock pain. "Just break my heart why don't ya?"

Sal smiled despite herself and sang, "I'm a heart breaker, dream maker, love taker."

Clara snickered, "Well she isn't a total loss."

Steve paused and gave a questioning look to the trio, "Should I know this?"

"Oh come on Capcicle," Tony groaned.

"Sir, I have detected a presence on the roof." J.A.R.V.I.S. announced, "Do you wish me to ensue lock down?"

Tony and Steve traded looks before bolting to the stairs. Steve bounded ahead of tony taking the steps three at a time.

"Go into lock down buddy; make sure this floor is locked tight." Tony called over his shoulder as he trailed up behind Steve.

Sal sighed, "I am so not awake for this."

"Do you think Steve will be alright?" Clara asked as she bit her nails nervously.

Sal gave a droll stare, "Yes, you super soldier eye candy will be fine, Clara."

"Sal!" Clara's faced reddened. Sal laughed sinisterly into her coffee cup. Oh yeah, she was feeling better already.

After a few minutes Sal heard the boys clamor down the stairs again. Tony tossed the helmet of the iron man suit on to the sofa. His face had irritated genius written all over it. Behind him were two people clade in armor.

_Sif and Fandral,_ Sal thought as she watched the two asgardians step into the room. Sif held her hand on the hilt of her sword; her broad shoulders and wide stance seemed to ooze intimidation. Her grey eyes appeared to take everything thing in until they finally rested upon Sal. Sal met her gaze while sipping her coffee. She slowly felt herself withering under the woman warrior's gaze.

Fandral sauntered in behind her with softer demeanor. He defiantly screamed lover instead of fighter as he seated himself at the island. His soft sandy blond hair was combed to perfection and his soft gaze lingered on both women.

"So, I guess you apprehended the suspects?" Clara asked jokingly.

"My heroes," Sal crooned as she faked a swoon.

Tony scoffed, "Personally I'd like to throw them back."

Sif straightened, "We are on urgent business on behalf of Thor. This is no time for antics Man of Iron."

"Thor?" Clara chirped happily, "What about Thor?"

"We are to escort the Ladies Clara and Sal back to Asgard on his behalf." Fandral answered with a beguiling smile. Sal narrowed her eyes. Suddenly she had the urge to spill her coffee all over his perfectly manicured hair. How did he have that good of hair?

"When?" Clara asked giddily.

"Now." Sif told her, "We must return immediately."

"Yes!" Clara exclaimed, "Do realize what that means?"

Sal shrugged, "We get to go home?"

Clara's smile broadened, "We get to travel through the Bifrost."

"The Birfrost?" Sal asked weakly. Sif only nodded in response.

Sal stood on the roof pale as a ghost. She stuffed her hands in her pockets to hide their constant shaking. It was all she could do just to breathe properly.

"I don't think I can do this." Sal whispered hoarsely.

"You'll be fine." Clara assured her, "It's like two second and then you're there."

Sal scoffed, "Do you travel to Asgard often?"

Clara rolled her eyes, "Come on, it's not even like a plane."

Sal just gave a whimper of defeat as Sif and Fandral lead them to the center of the roof. Sal's heart began hammering against her rib cage. Her lungs contracted forcing out all her air. Nausea swelled in her stomach causing her to clamp her hand over her mouth.

"Heimdall open the Bifrost!" Fandral bellowed to the sky.

"Oh God no." Sal hissed as she tried to walk away.

"Sal!" Clara chided, snatching her wrist and pulling her back just before a force hit them both.


	8. A Proper Introduction

**Okay guys, I know it been a while. So very sorry, but lucky for you this is probably worth the wait! Its most likely the chapter you've all been waiting for *pause for drum roll* when the OC meets Loki! *crowd cheers*I tried to make it extra interesting for you all so I hope you enjoy! But first let me thank all my new followers. There are many of you because of the long absence between chapters, so I hope that its okay if I don't go into my list thing this time. And to all my reviews. Yes, thank you for your wackiness, tips, and enthusiasm.**

***Disclaimer: I own my stuff blah blah blah. Marvel owns theirs blah blah blah. Enjoy! Review!**

Sal tumbled out on to her hands and knees; the beating of her heart hammering in her ears. Her world was still spinning from the Bifrost. The force of energy had hurled her upwards so fast she had eaten her stomach. She hadn't realized till after she had been holding her breath.

"Sal?" Clara asked concerned, "Sally are you okay?"

Sal's stomach gurgled as nausea swam over her. "I think I might hurl."

Clara glanced as Sif and Fandral, "Do you have a doctor?"

"We will take her to the healers." Sif told her as she gathered Sal to her feet. The sudden shift in elevation made Sal stubble back; she would have fallen if not for Sif's grip on her forearm.

Sal clasped her hand over her mouth as Sif helped her stagger down the rainbow bridge. Its colors reverberated across the narrow stretch in pulses of light. Its vibrant light was a sharp contrast against the dark abyss around them. The only lights out in the darkness was soft twinkling of worlds beyond. She would have thought the sight breathtaking if her throat didn't burn from the bile climbing up it. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to force herself not to hurl and prayed that everything would stop spinning soon.

Loki sat erect in his chair thumbing through one of his many books. It was one of the few comforts he had down in this retched cell. He should be grateful for the fact that his mother had been able to convinced Odin to allow him his books, but after the six time of reading them he could almost read the whole book with his eyes closed. He tossed the book upon his small table knocking off an array of chest pieces. He was utterly bored and Loki hated being bored even more than being in this cell.

He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair trying to calm his restless mind. He could feel his magic coiling with in him. He was almost ready; he would take the throne and make Asgard worship their rightful ruler. But first he would have to retrieve that artifact.

Loki sucked in a sudden breath and seized to the chair as energy shot up his body. He let out a low growl before taking to his feet. It was here. He could feel its presence on the outskirts of Asgard. It was electrifying making his magic hum at the tips of his fingers. Could the oaf possibly have brought it to Asgard? Loki stepped up to the force of energy that contained him. He was so close but he could not possess it, at least not yet.

"Loki?" He turned to find the illusion of his mother standing near the table.

_She must have sensed it._

"Mother," Loki greeted carefully, turning to face her. He studied her closely sweeping his eyes over her. She seemed almost giddy in her demeanor even her eyes held a twinkle of mischief. He didn't expect this from her.

"Loki I have spoken to the Allfather," Loki gave a mocking snort, "and he has agreed to give you leave from your cell."

Loki raised his eyebrow and then retorted acidly, "Oh? And why has he given this gracious favor?"

He almost regretted his tone when he saw the hurt in Frigga's gaze. He did not want to hurt her, but there were always casualties in every war.

"You are to help two young women return to their home." Frigga told him, "This is repentance for your wrongs."

Loki gave a chuckle, "Repentance? What am I to repent? I cannot ask forgiveness for the monster that _he _created."

Frigga closed her eyes for a brief moment, "If you do agree to this task and deem yourself worthy then Odin has agreed to give you the throne."

Loki shot his mother an icy glare, "The throne? You honestly expect me to believe such foolishness? Thor has always been his _ideal _king."

Frigga stepped closer to him and reached out her hand to touch his cheek but stopped short. She could not touch him in this illusion form or it would falter. Yet still Loki shyed away, nostrils flaring and jaw clenching. He did not want her to touch him. She did not need to pity her worthless son.

"Loki it is true. You are the god of lies; tell me I do not speak the truth." Frigga challenged.

Loki starred at his mother for a moment. She was not lying; he knew every word she had spoken was true. Maybe his plan would be easier executed that he had first thought. If the old fool wished to hand Asgard over on a silver platter who was he to protest. Loki smirked; this would be like taking candy from a babe. If the golden haired oaf could return to Asgard why couldn't he get the throne?

"And who are these two Ladies?" Loki asked.

Frigga's body seemed to relax letting go of a breath that she had been holding. She smiled warmly at him.

"They hail from another universe, my son." She answered, "They have crossed over and do not know how to return."

Loki pursed his lips. Such a thing was not possible. In all the years he poured over books and scrolls of magic and spells he never once found one that could teleport a person from one universe to the next. It would take and obscene amount of magic; something so formidable that the whole of Asgard could not overcome. Surely he would have felt that sort of energy. Surely…..

Loki looked at his mother in realization. "Take me to them."

The guards came moments later to bind him in shackles. The ruins on them glowed as they bound his magic within him. They escorted him out of his cell and led him up to the halls of Asgard where his mother awaited him. He did not hold her gaze, but simply fallowed forward after his escort of guardsmen.

Sal sat upon a long table gripping a bucket tightly against her chest with several women bustling around her. Some gave her tea, others paste, and then ale. All of it was shoved down her throat just so she could heave it back up again. None of the women understood why she could keep any of the remedies down.

Sal heaved into the basket once more. Jesus, why couldn't they just give her some crackers and Ginger Ale? If she had to take one more flipping drink of tea or mystery paste she was going to flip!

"Here miss take this." One of the women instructed as she pushed what looked like grey goop on a cracker towards Sal.

Sal shook her head, "No. _Hell_ no. You take all your remedies and mystery slim and shove it where the sun doesn't shine!"

The woman starred at her horrified as if she had just been slapped. The room became instantly quiet as everyone starred at the two women. Sal sneered. She had enough for one day. If she threw up her insides for the rest of the day then so be it. She slid off of her table with bucket in hand and headed for the door. Clara hobbled after her and slammed against the door just as Sal began to open it.

"Sal, what are you doin?" Clara whispered harshly.

Sal gave her a droll look, "I am escaping the nut house. Now let me out."

"No, you're still sick."

Sal gritted her teeth, "Clara unless you want and hours' worth of throw up on you let me _out._"

"No."

Sal glared at her a moment before she tossed her bucket towards Clara. Clara squealed and dove out of the way just as the door opened. The puke missed Clara and instead landed on a tall slender man who was bound in shackles.

_Shit._

Loki caught Sal's gaze and bore into her with every inch of malice that a person could possibly muster. Sal looked at his dripping clothes and then at the bucket.

"Whoops."


	9. Requested Revenge

**Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A big shout out to all my new followers and reviews, oh goodness, I'm so flattered.**

**Disclaimer *I own all my odd ball ideas and Marvel owns theirs. I'd like to point out that I have thrown more Norse mythology in there than usual so the fates are not mine but the Norse culture's.**

**Read and Review**

The whole room was silent; no one even dared to breathe so not to enrage Loki further. Loki's lip curled into a snarl as he looked at the woman whom had decided to throw a bucket of bile on him. She stood there clutching her bucket with her clammy hands. She did not shirk from his gaze or quiver in fear. This infuriated Loki more. She should fear him; she had disgraced him and she would pay.

She seemed to look over his foul clothes and then back to her hands. "Whoops."

"Whoops?" Loki repeated softly, "_WHOOPS?!_"

Did she not understand the implications of her actions? Did she not know who he was? Then he would show her.

"Do you not know who _I AM_?!" Loki hissed as he advanced on her. The woman stood her ground and craned her neck to meet his gaze.

Her nose wrinkled, "A very smelly man with poor timing?"

He could have strangled her; held her against the wall by her throat until she begged with her last breath for him to release her. Before he could move guards had come in between them pushing Loki back towards the door. Loki stood rigged against the wall; his eyes clawed at the woman with loathing while he brooded there.

"Enough, everyone is dismissed!" Frigga ordered. Quickly everyone began shuffling out there heads ducked down submissively.

"Not you, my ladies." Frigga said as Clara and Sal began heading for the door. Sal hung her head in defeat. When was she ever going to leave this stupid room?

Frigga glared at the guards, "But, you on the contrary are dismissed."

The guards hesitated, "But your majesty…."

Frigga held her hand up, "Leave."

The guards retreated through the door muttering among themselves while eyeing Loki. The door shut behind them leaving only the four of them in the room. Sal looked at her feet then the window. She just could meet the man's gaze. She felt his eyes on her with such powerful rage that it sent chill up her body. When he had stormed up to her, she couldn't tell you why she didn't stumble back. He had been so overwhelming. His hatred casted a shadow over her just as his large form had. He wasn't bulky by any means, but he was tall- far taller than she. And that was saying something.

Frigga cleared her throat. "Now that we are alone, Loki clean yourself up."

Sal was floored. This was Loki, the god of mischief? Loki was the man that she had thrown her puke on? Oh Jesus, she was going to die. Yep he is defiantly going to use his magic to strangle her in her sleep.

Sal's wide eyes met Loki's gaze. The corners of his mouth turned up into smirk before he departed from the room, shackles still dragging against the floor.

Clara looked over at Sal, "Oh, you are so dead."

"Shut up!" Sal snapped, "It's not my fault he opened the door."

"Ladies, please." Frigga insisted, "Calm yourselves. Loki will not harm either of you for his magic is restrained by the shackles."

Clara chuckled, "Lucky for you."

"Yeah," Sal muttered sheepishly.

Loki returned from the bathing room feeling clean. He slicked his wet hair back so it would fall down his back. His bath had put him in a far better mood and seeing the woman's expressing when she found out his name had too. The fact that his name could put fear into a person's heart thrilled him. He would use that fear and make the woman understand her transgressions. He would make her regret them until the day she died.

Loki smiled at this thought before walking out into the healing room once more. The woman sat on a cot hands clasped in her lap a grim expression sullied her face. Her lame companion leaned against the window sill gazing out onto the people below. His mother sat perfectly erect in a waiting chair not far from the entrance. And when he ventured in all three women looked to him. The woman who had sullied him washed her eyes over him from head to toe.

"Now that we are all in attendance let us all give a proper introduction." Frigga told them all, "Loki this is Lady Sal of Midgard and her companion Lady Clara. Ladies this is my son, a prince of Asgard, Loki."

The woman called Sal swallowed thickly as she met Loki's eyes. Her almond colored eyes seemed uneasy with his presence. At least the wretch had some sense then. But that would not make him lessen her punishment none the less.

"These are the women who travelled into our universe?" Loki asked keeping his eyes trained on Sal. He knew from the moment the guards had opened the door that this woman held the relic that he desired. An enormous amount of energy radiated from her. It felt as if a warm breeze had washed over him again and again.

"Crashed," Sal corrected.

Loki raised his brow, "Excuse me?"

Sal cleared her throat and repeated a little louder, "We crashed on ear- Midgard."

"Is that so?" Loki eyed her carefully. He turned to his mother, "I cannot help them from that cell."

Frigga nodded in agreement, "I have thought of this. Odin is willing to let you live in your room for the time being. A guard will be posted out in the hall and they will bring you meals. You will have access to the library and any ingredients you deem necessary just as long as the list is approved by me."

Loki gritted his teeth. There were always clauses in everything. He eyed the woman on the cot cautiously. She was his chance at freedom-at ruling Asgard. He would have to do what was necessary to stay close to her even if she was incompetent.

"Very well then," Loki said aloud in thought, "If this is the best of circumstances I suppose I'll just have to make do."

Frigga smiled in relief, "Good, very good. Then I'll leave you to it; if I stay I know I'll just be in the way."

Loki watched his mother exit the room leaving him alone with the two women. He turned to the woman on the cot; green eyes caught her warm hazel ones, "Let us begin, then. Get up and remove your clothing.


	10. The Examination

**Oh my gosh it's been so long! And I'm so sorry. I had some family probs to distract me. Anyways, I thank you all for your patience and support. I love all the reviews and I'm excited about all my new followers.**

**I felt we needed some opposition in this chapter. So you have been warned.**

**Oh and I know it's been a while, but I threw in some quotes from the Bifrost chapter. So hopefully you won't get too confused.**

****Disclaimer: Marvel owns their lovelies while I own mine.****

Sal jaw dropped.

_Wh-what the hell did he just say? _ Her mind asked stumbling over itself from the initial shock.

"I do not have all day, woman." Loki told her, eyes roaming over her.

Sal's mind gathered itself up. She clinched her fists and glared at Loki with all the malice she could muster. What the hell was his problem? She didn't see a PHD hanging around with his name on it. Christ, all she wanted to do was get out of this damn room and to have healers stop shoving things down her throat. But, noooo, oh no, she had to stand here and get told to strip like some back street hooker. Hell no. God of mischief, mass murderer, or no she was not going to be treated this way.

"Clara had me your crutch," Sal said keeping her eyes on Loki.

"What? Why?" Clara asked hesitantly.

"Because I'm going to beat some sense into this bean pole forked tongue asshole." Sal growled crossing her arms over her chest in defiance.

Loki stepped closer to Sal until there were just centimeters between them. She could feel the warmth off his breathe on her ear as he bent down. Instantly her back went ridged. His closeness didn't frighten her and that was the problem. His body as close as it was sent shivers down her spine and made her heart pound in her chest.

"I would not be so stupid as to call me ignorant names. I am the only one who can return you to your home land, and I do not take kindly to threats from a mere quim." Loki breathed in her ear. Sal tried to ignore the thrill she got from such a threatening tone.

Sal narrowed her eyes as he straightened himself to full height. She was not letting him get away with this.

"Let me tell you something, _Loki_. I don't make threats." Sal ground out patting his cheek, "Kay, sweet heart?"

Clara put her head in her hands, "Sal, shut _up_."

Sal rolled her eyes dismissing her friends warning. She shrieked as Loki picked her up bridal style.

"Put me DOWN!" Sal hissed, flailing her limbs.

"As you wish," Loki snapped, tossing her on to the medical cot. He began to try and raise her shirt up. Sal frantically shoved his hands away just to have them try again.

"What are you doing?" She screeched trying to sit up and scamper off the cot. Loki, being much stronger, kept her pinned.

"Hey, you can't—"

Clara's voice instantly died when she caught Loki's deadly glare.

"Lay still." Loki commanded.

"Fuck off, asshole." She hissed.

"Enough!" He hissed enraged. Out of all the women of the nine realms that he could have instructed to undress he would end up with this bull headed wench. Most women would not give a second glance to undress for a god.

"You will both remove your top and let me examine you or you can stay here on Asgard and rot!" Loki barked.

Sal grounded her teeth together. She felt utterly defeated. She hadn't chosen this, being here in this universe. She didn't _choose_ transport from her world. She didn't _choose_ to come to Asgard. Now that she thought about it all she ever really wanted to do was to get her math problems done.

_A mortal was chosen…_

Sal bit the inside of her cheek. Yeah, but why did it have to be me?

Sal pulled her top off and lay back down on the cot eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"The bra and pants _stay_." She muttered.

Loki chuckled in spite of himself. This woman was unlike any he had ever encountered. It was refreshing to have some sort of challenge, but on the other hand her continuous opposition was ridiculously irritating.

He glanced over her body admiring her frame. She was broad in the shoulder and hips giving her body a wonder hour glass shape. Her skin was a creamy white. The only blemish was a dusting of freckles across her nose. Her breasts seemed large and firm, inviting to say the least.

Loki's fingers hovered just above her flesh. Sal bit down on her tongue so not to give away how stimulating it felt. As his fingers moved lower a warm pit grew in her abdomen. She could feel a surge of energy engulf her. Her body instantly tensed causing her to arch her back slightly and take a shape breath.

She noticed the small smirk that played upon the trickster's lips. Sal let out an irritated breath. She was almost positive he was doing this on purpose.

Asshole, she growled in her head.

She felt the pads of his fingers brush against her hip hone. Her breath hitch and her heart speed at the sudden contact. She quickly recovered, getting angry with herself. Why was she getting flustered over him? He's a _monster_.

_You mean besides the fact that he looks like you favorite actor?_ The little voice in your head asked.

Shut up. She scolded herself. This wasn't Tom Hiddelston. The man before her was something entirely different. He was a cynical liar who destroyed lives.

_A cynical liar that was able to get you out of your top._

Sal starred angrily at the ceiling, that's enough of you.

"Just as I thought," Loki murmured under his breath.

Sal hesitated, afraid of the answer.

"What?" Clara asked hobbling as close as she dared.

Loki looked at Sal with a new sense of wonder. He was far more than her ever expected. She was a source of power from the energy, but she held far more than he ever thought. No creature or being her knew of, save the Tesseract, could hold this power. It would kill them from the inside out. Yet she was completely stable.

"Hello?" Sal asked waving her hand in front of Loki's face, "Asgard to cynical crack pot."

Loki looked over at Sal, eyes accusing. "Crack pot? I think my lady needs a lesson in mannerisms."

Sal rolled her eyes, "You can give me all the tea lessons you want _after_ you tell me what's wrong with me."

"You have an obscene amount of power within you." Loki clarified, "More than any being I have ever heard of. I do not understand how it has not killed you."

_We picked you for a reason, young one. And with that came certain gifts._

Sal gave an involuntary shiver. So they hadn't been a dream after all. She licked her dry lips, "Why hasn't it killed me?"

Loki shook his head, "For the moment I do not know. However, I do know this" You will have to learn to control this phenomenon to return to your universe."

Sal nodded solemnly and grumbled, "I suppose I'll being seeing more of you then?"

"Such a rare privilege," Loki mused handing her, her shirt. Sal snatched it from him wide eyed and blushing.

Loki turned to Clara and sneered, "However, who will not be needed."

"H-hey, wait a minute." Clara stammered as she watched the slender god walk out the door.

"Bossy much?" Sal asked with a smirk.


	11. Author Note

I am so sorry. My computer is acting awful and so is the internet. Until one of the straightens out or I find another method of posting (besides my iPad) I won't be able to upload anything. I will post asap promise!


	12. Mortality and Desires

**Hello guys! First, I'd like to say thanks for all the support. Second, give praise to my roommate for letting me use her laptop to post this chapter. Whoop whoop! Thirdly, I'm going to try something new. I get things done faster if I have deadlines so the next chapter will be posted on November the 14****th****. Yay! Anyways, I am sorry for the month of waiting in between the chapters and the on going internet issue. **** :( Hopefully this deadline thing and the magic tech people will fix that problem.**

**So read, enjoy, and review!**

**(Seriously I want to know all of your thoughts XD)**

******Disclaimer: Marvel things are theirs and we do not share!**

"I don't like this." Clara muttered, walking along side Sal. They had just left the infirmary before the healers returned, much to Sal's relief. Now they were wondering around the palace halls with no apparent destination.

"What don't you like?" Sal asked, "Is it the fact that we're lost or is it the fact that I have to be alone with the Crackpot?"

"Both."

Sal sighed. She didn't like the fact that she had to be alone with that man either. Lost she could deal with, but him—?

She remembered the way she felt as Loki touched her skin, how her breath hitched when he brushed against her hip bone. And that smile…..he had an alluring smile which made her heart flutter in her chest. She couldn't help but think that he should smile more often.

"Oh good gravy!" Sal growled shaking her head.

"What? You can't tell me you don't feel the same way!" Clara proclaimed as she looked Sal over skeptically.

Sal shook her head, "No, I do! It's just that there was a moment when he was examining me there was a moment when I—never mind."

Clara snatched Sal's arm, "Sally you can't be serious! He's a monster!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But there for a moment he seemed almost decent." Sal muttered as she looked down at her feet. She had no right to defend him, not after what he had done. One moment of decency does not reconcile for all the destruction and countless lives that were lost due to him.

"I can't believe you're saying this!" Clara hissed, "What's wrong with you?!"

"N-nothing, I-" Sal was cut off by door bursting open at the far end of the corridor. Both women jumped at the sudden sound.

Thor rushed through them carrying a woman in his arms. He didn't even seem to notice Sal and Clara as he ran past them towards the opposite end of the corridor. Frigga fallowed closely behind only stopping a few seconds near the girls.

"Lady Sal," she panted, "I must ask you to find Loki and occupy him for a while. I fear this is something he should not know about."

"But-"

"Please, I beg you." Frigga pleaded.

Sal nodded, "Um, okay."

"What about me?" Clara asked befuddled.

"Hem will show you to your room!" Frigga called back as she chased after Thor.

Find Loki. That was simple enough. How hard could it be to find a deranged god? Apparently harder that Sal originally thought. She had checked everywhere she thought he might have gone: the library, gardens, even the throne room and nothing! So what was left?

Sal eyed the heavy wooden doors in front of her. She could believe she forgot to check his room. Out of all the places she should have checked her first. Taking a deep breath and saying a silent prayer that the doors where unlocked, she tried to open the doors. Thankfully, they groaned in complaint as they swung open.

Sal stepped into the room and waited for her eyes to adjust. It was totally dark in there. It took a moment but soon she could make out shapes and on the bed a figure sprawled across it.

"Great," she grumbled.

_Lord, please don't let him fry me._ She thought as she edged closer to the bed. The light from the hallway cast a soft glow across Loki's bare chest. One arm was hooked behind his head as the other reached out and hung of the edge of the bed. Emerald silk sheets were twisted around his waist and one leg while the other was left bare. Sal could tell he was wearing absolutely _nothing_.

Her heart stumbled, skipping a few beats. Sal bit her lip as thoughts ran across her mind. Her mind tortured her as it envisioned Loki waking, just to pull her on top of him. He sat up allowing her to wrap her legs around his narrow waist. He smiled sending chills through her body. Oh how she loved that smile.

Loki hands slipped underneath her shirt, pulling it off. He groaned at the sight of her. To Sal's surprise she was not wearing a bra. Loki pressed their bodies closer together and leaned in close to her brushing a kiss softly upon her lips. Sal released a shuttering breath she never knew she was holding. She ran her finger through his hair and around his neck as she took him in. He was so perfect. He was so…..

Loki turned over under the sheets.

_Oh my god, get a hold of yourself. _Sal scolded shaking the thoughts from her mind._ Just because he saw you without a shirt does not mean he isn't an asshole._

Sal cleared her throat, hoping that would wake him. It didn't. He just let out a deep breath and shifted once more.

"Right," She breathed as she leaned over and began to lightly shake his shoulder, "Hey, wake up. Loki, wake up."

She didn't remember how it happened; she didn't quite catch it because he was so fast. One second she was bent over him and the next she was underneath a very naked Loki.

"What do you want?" He growled, lowering his head so that there were just centimeters between them.

Sal starred into his emerald eyes, _Jesus, he's naked._

Loki eye wondered over her face, "Are you deaf now as well?"

Sal licked her lips, giving herself time to compose herself. But instead, blurted out, "You're naked."

_Wait, that's not what I was going to say._

Loki smiled. Sal's heart tumbled again, threating to burst out of her chest. He gave a warm chuckle that reverberated through his chest and her body making her aware just how close he was to her.

"This would be an opportune moment to teach you some desperately needed manners don't you think?" He purred. His breath tickled her ear and sent shivers down her body.

Before she could retort Loki began to suckle her neck and place kisses on her collarbone. Sal gave a soft moan at the sensations he sent through her body. She bucked her hips trying to ease the ache that began to grown between her thighs. She could feel the smile that spread across his face as he moved lower and…..

"No, wait!" Sal exclaimed, jumping out from beneath him. Loki looked at her confused as she crawled out of bed on the side opposite of him.

"You are a horrible person." Sal panted.

Loki smirked and laughed aloud. "Is that all? There are far worse beings out there than myself."

"You've killed innocent people." Sal retorted.

She watched as Loki sat up at the edge of the bed. The sheet fell away leaving him exposed, allowing her to see how truly aroused he was. Sal's eyes darted up to the ceiling.

_So naked…._

"They would have died eventually."

Sal glared at him. Did he honestly not feel any remorse? Those were _innocent _people; they never deserved to die.

"Okay, look, I'm just her to occupy you for a moment." Sal told him bitterly, "So let's get to these magic lessons."

Loki glanced her over lustfully, "I'd rather entertain myself in other ways."

"Yeah, well I'd rather be home, but we don't always get what we want." Sal retorted.

Loki pushed himself from the bed and closed the distance between them. Sal body reacted as the ache steadily grew stronger.

"You cannot deny you're desire." He told her huskily as her trailed his fingers down her neck where he had so attentively lavished moments ago. Sal shuttered in excitement. Loki smirked, "I can satisfy you. I can make you scream my name until you have lost every ounce of will left to speak and I can fuck you until you beg me to stop. Why deny yourself?"


End file.
